The Midnight killer
by baltan47
Summary: A virus has landed in The World again but it's up to a new hero and his friends with help from old heroes
1. Chapter 1

**The Midnight Killer**

**Disclaimer: **In "The World" the PKers have all returned to play in "The World". But as they were reentering the data to the system, a virus also made its way into the system. The virus is called the Polorius and it caused the players to die while they play. The Polorius also known as the Player Killer Killer or by its name "Utari" (Ootari) kills at the time a new day starts…..midnight.

The day has started and the administrators have announced that everyone in "The World" to be on alert of the virus.

"Everybody in "The World" be on alert of a virus known as Utari. He is known for the death of 4 civilians who has played "The World". We don't know when or how he strikes. We just know that he is dangerous and will destroy anything or anybody in his way. The appearance of how he looks like is unknown to anybody. The information we have on him is very scarce. Thank you for your time and please inform us of any other information you have on Utari. Now you all may return to you daily activities." The head of CC Corp announced.

For the entire day everybody was talking about Utari. As the day went everybody still talked about Utari. As the sun went down and the moon came up, another announcement was held.

"Will everybody report to Mac Anu for an important report." A voice for the system had announced.

"Thank you all for attending this important announcement. You all are familiar with the reports of the numbers of victims in this horrible incident. But now over 100 players had died in the last hour." Many people in the crowd started to talk amongst themselves. The administrators then silenced everyone in the crowd. "We all in CC Corp are working our hardest to find the culprit. But for now we are keeping all new players from entering the game" The head of CC Corp had announced.

The next day, about all the newbies hadn't logged into "The World". Then the administrator told everybody to stay out of the way of the administrative brigade's duty to search for Utari. The brigade marched into Lonely Silent White Devil. They headed to a secret base that a level 44 Twin Blade had made ever since he first reached level 21. This base had valuables that were over $1,000,000,000 and he had worked hard to acquire these items. Then the brigade barged in and trashed everything in 5 minutes. Then the twin blade came back into his base and saw the mess.

"What the hell happened here!" Yelled the twin blade

"This is under the administrative in CC Corp." Said the leader of the brigrade

"Blazing Wheel." Yelled the twin blade.

This attack caught the leader off guard and he loss 120 hit points.

"How dare you take on our leader." Yelled one of the brigade member.

"State your name!" Yelled another

"My name….my name is….."

To be continued……….


	2. Chapter 2

**My name is Kubo Uzahara**

**Disclaimer: **We now find a new character in "The World". But who is he and why is his base in such a high level field.

"My name is Kubo…..Kubo Uzahara." Said the twin blade

"So Uzahara is it?" said the officer while he paced around "Why is it that you have a base in the highest field…..why isn't it in a town?"

"Well it's to keep jackasses like you out of it, but it seems that you've found a way to ruin everything." Said Kubo

The 2nd head officer began to stare at Kubo and stayed like this for about 10 minutes. Then he began to speak.

"Then how did you afford to retrieve all of these valuables in this base?" The 2nd head officer asked

"With work and the ability of conserving my money." Answered Kubo

The 2nd head officer began to pace again and asked many questions to Kubo. Kubo, of course didn't answer to any of the questions. Then an explosion blew up the side wall of Kubo's base.

"Aria to your rescue!" exclaimed a voice.

"Damn Aria, why did you have to come at such a bad time?" Kubo thought to himself.

Then after the smoke passed Kubo was gone and there was no trace of him anywhere. The brigade's head leader then regains his conciseness and the 2nd head told everything to the leader. Meanwhile in Mac Anu, Kubo and Aria talked

"What's up with the entrance? Couldn't you've used the door like everyone else?" Kubo said angrily.

"If you save someone you must make a flashy entrance." Answered Aria "That way was funner anyways."

"Well look how much that's going to cost me!" Yelled Kubo

"Well that's not my problem." Aria answered back

"Not YOUR problem YOU broke my wall!" Kubo exclaimed

"Well sooooorry that I broke your wall." Aria said sarcastically.

"If you're so sorry, then pay me the money you'll owe me." Kubo said.

"Okay whatever then; I'll give you your money back." Aria said annoyed "Well have you heard the reports about the virus that was accidentally entered into the system?"

While they walked and discussed the issue of Utari, they ran into a some what hero of "The World".

"Hey! Watch where you're going." Kubo and Aria said angrily.

"Oh, sorry bout that, I wasn't watching where I was going." Said the person

"Well it's okay." Said Aria

"Wait aren't you the legendary twin blade Shugo." Said Kubo

"Oh, so you know me huh?" Said Shugo.

They then became acquainted with Shugo and they walked right into a brigade troop.

"Hey you" Yelled the troop

"Uh, RUN!" yelled Kubo

"What the hell did you do to him?" Shugo yelled

"Well first he took on the leader of the brigade and knocked him out with a level two attack." Aria said happily

"Wow, you've sure been in a lot of trouble." Shugo said

"Well this is the first and they messed up my base, well not as much as Ms. I'm going to break your wall down." Said Kubo

"Will you just let that go?" Aria yelled

Then in the alley in front of them a larger group of troops stopped in front of Shugo Kubo, and Aria.

"Hell no!" Yelled Kubo

"Shit!" Yelled Aria

"Is there an exit!" said Shugo

To be continued……….

**Character Profiles**

**Kubo Uzahara:** The way Kubo looks is with baggy pants and a vest with sleeves and two pouches on the side of each pants and two dagger pouches on a belt that is loose off the side of his pants. The color of his Clothes are Black with blue designs

**Face Markings: **He has a red X on the right cheek

**Head** **Gear: **He has a black headband

**Weapons:** He has twin blade

**Aria Kitari: **Aria is a wavemaster and has a kimono with a purple top and a white skirt. She holds her staff on her back

**Face Markings: **She has purple curves on her right and left cheek with triangles on the sides of her eyes furthest away from her nose

**Head Gear:** She has none on her head

**Weapons: **She has a staff


	3. Chapter 3

**The World….Destroyed **

**Disclaimer:** Now that our heroes are found and on the run, they have to find a way out of this dark alley where at both ends lies brigade troops. What will our heroes do? How will they survive? Find out in chapter 3 "The World….Destroyed

"Is there a way out?" Exclaimed Shugo "Wait……It feels like I know where this place is"

Shugo then told Aria to use Vak Don in the left side of the wall and smoke blew out every where. When the smoke cleared, Kubo, Aria, and Shugo were gone.

"Where did the two fugitives go?" Said one of the officers.

"I'm not sure?" Said another.

"Wait…..what's with the tunnel in the wall?" the officer said while he scratched his head "Maybe they're in_ that_ tunnel."

Then the brigade reported that they found Kubo and Aria. Then the head of the administrative sent out their best brigade to track down Kubo. But they also reported that the legendary hero Shugo were with them. The head leader who was quite acquainted with Shugo went with the top brigade for a little time to remember how it was to be in a brigade again.

"Hey!" Yelled Kubo "Where are we going?"

"To a little place I like to call home." Said Shugo

"Where is that?" Questioned Aria

"You'll see." Said Shugo "Now blow up that wall in front of us."

"Okay….but why?" Questioned Aria

"Just wait and blow it up!" Said Shugo

"VAK DOM!" Yelled Aria

Then the wall broke down and it revealed a room that was filled with many rare items. The place looked liked I was used recently when it was a pretty old area. This area was the least traveled area in Mac Anu. Then a player walked in through the front door humming a tune as she walked in. As the player walked in through the door, a player woke up on a rare bed off to the side of the room.

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack." Yelled what sounded like a grade school girl.

"Finally, your back!" Exclaimed what sounded like a female high school student.

"Well it's not my fault that my mom put me into an after school club!" Said the grade school student.

"Whatever then." Said the high school student.

Shugo just stood there until he finally spoke and said hi.

"Hey!" both of the players said simultaneously.

"Kubo…...Aria…… this is my party…Rena and Mireille." Shugo said.

"You the ones that helped Shugo save The World." Said Aria

"The ones that saved The World?" Kubo questioned

"You don't know about the ones who saved The World from those Hackers?" Aria said

"Well it's kind of sketchy to me." Kubo said "Can you explain it to me Shugo?"

"Hey! That's a good idea" Said Aria "I'll like to hear the story from the people that were actually there."

While Shugo explains the story to Aria and Kubo, nightfall came upon them. Then a special announcement was made to tell everybody to report to the main part of Mac Anu and to be there before 12 o'clock A.M. So Kubo, Aria, Shugo, Rena, and Mireille headed down to the main part of town, and so did many. When they got there, the place was packed with many people.

"We have an important announcement to make about Utari." Said and administrator "We have found that he only strikes during midnight, and we advise that everybody stay away from any fields. The only thing we do not know is that where does he strikes. He could strike at any ti….."

The clock on the internal system stroked 12 o'clock A.M. and the commission screen where the announcement was made went out and a strange blurry figure showed up on the screen. The figure began to speak in a scratchy voice.

"All of you disgusting little ingrates may not log out of The World" Said the odd figure "If you log out I'll kill you all."

The crowd started to talk about what the figure had said. Some had thought it was a joke and left the announcement.

"Return to the main area…NOW!" Yelled the voice "If any of you leave you'll all be punished! All of you aren't allowed to log out and none of you'll be able to."

Many tied to log out but couldn't. Many also e-mailed the head of CC Corp. Then the Chaos Gate began to shut down. All exits that lead in or out of the town were closed off. All fields began to delete itself from the system and all players on the fields began to get deleted along with the fields.

"Now that none of you may leave or enter The World, all of you will now pay the price for once deleting me from The World once before."

To be continued…….


End file.
